ICKY,Icky,icky
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Tenten always hated boys. She's nice to them, but she finds them icky. I new boy moves in next door...what happens? You go find out! SasuTen Lots of OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi peoples! This is my...oh, damn, I lost count, well, I wasn't counting at all...anyways, this is my first SasuTen though,...I think...damn, my memory sucks... Oh yeah, one thing you need to know...Sasuke is 8 and Tenten is 9, and you can figure everyone elses's ages...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own this fanfic and all these ideas...**

**Warning: Lots of OOCness...**

**Chapter 1**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Hi! My name is Tenten! Boys are icky.(sorry for all you here reading, that are boys) Icky,icky, icky. Unless it's Lee. He's just wierd.

My reasons for evey boy I know, and around my age; (male grown ups are REALLY scary)

Neji: His eyes are really scary! Lee: I told you, wierd. Naruto: Something's fishy about his whiskers... Shino: He has bugs in him...ew. Kiba: Wierdo number 2.

Chouji: Whenever he touches me, his hands leave a grease mark.(probably from all that food he eats...) Shikamaru: Not too bad, but god is he lazy!

Well, this is my story! Enjoy...or else

------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was just walking back home from academy, when she saw a moving truck, parked next door. Yah, new neighbors! The last ones really were a nuicance to Tenten. Wanting to see what they look like, and not trying to look like a stalker, she watched from across the street. Then she saw a child about her age, maybe a year younger, come out of a car. It was girl, well she thought it was a girl, so she ran towards...him/her.

"Hi, my name's..."she said, but when the child fully came out, she knew it was a boy. Icky, icky, icky was the first statment that came into her mind. "Uh, sorry..I uh..."

"Sasuke, what are you looking at?" said an older man, but not old enough to be his father. _'This family has been ickified!' _thought Tenten.

"At that strange girl, right there,"anwsered Sasuke.When Itachi came, Tenten had already ran away, tripping over her own feet doing so.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any girl."

"Ehhh? She was just right there, though. She even talked to me!"stuttered Sasuke. _'Ah-hah, ghosts do exsist, Itachi owes me 100 dollars now!'_

"You're just seeing things Sasuke..."

"Am not!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Whew, close call. Good thing I wasn't ickified!"said Tenten, falling over as she opened the door.

**Yeah, I know, this is really short. Well, too bad, I won't update until I have 3 reviews.(Hey, I'm being nice, I was about to say 5!)**

**So R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------**

**Academy(recess)...**

"Hi!"said a liitle boy. Tenten looked up. It was him!!!!! Icky boy!

"It's you..."

"You remember? Cool! First, my name's Sasuke not "you," and yours?"

"Sasuke?"she mumbled.

"No, not mine, yours!"

"Tenten."

"Tenten? That's a really pretty name! Let's be best freinds forever, onee-chan!"said perky Sasuke.

"Eh? Onne-chan? I'm not your sister!"

"I know..."

_' Okay, this boy is wierd. Lee's wierd, yes, but he's the wierd king!'_ thought Tenten, then Sasuke kissed her on the cheek!

"What was that for!?"shrieked Tenten.

"Mama and Papa always do it to each other..."he explained. Sasuke didn't know kisses were lovey-dovey. As they say, monkey see, monkey do.

_'He doesn't no better. He's really sweet, but he just ickified me!'_ thought Tenten. Then she kissed him back on the cheek, by accident! Everyone gasped, Tenten, icky-hater, kissed an icky boy! _' Did I just? OH crap!'_

"Hee hee, your kisses are like my mama's! Nice, soft, a hint of warm and gives you a fuzzy feeling inside!"said Sasuke, blushing.

"Um, Sasuke, I need to go to the little kunoichi's room..."

"...Okay, bye!"he replied, as he started to sit down and wait, until a bunch of boys came.(Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto...I know random)

"Hey you, perky boy!"said Neji.

"Yeah?"said Naruto.

"Not you, the one with the blue shirt!"

"Oh..."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing, kissing Tenten, a.k.a. the boy-hater!?"asked Shikamaru.

"You know it's mean to call people mean names. Tenten's not a boy-hater, she's my friend!"replied Sasuke.

"She just acts nice, she's not really your freind. I heard once, a student named Daisuke was eaten by Tenten 'cuz she hates us men(really, men are thumb sucking, and teddy lovers?) so much!"squealed Naruto.

"Eaten?"squieked Sasuke.

"Daisuke? I know what REALLY happened to him. He moved to the land of mist,"said Neji.

"And why? Tenten..."

"No, his dad got a job there..."

"Oh..."

**With Tenten...**

"-sigh- Oaky, I'll have to accept Sasuke for who he is. He doesn't seem as bad as the other boys, but a lot mre dimwitted. Well, besides Naruto and Kiba..."said Tenten, hiding in a stall,"Though we're gonna be friends! No dating!"

Tenten got out of the stall and headed outside. Then Sasuke noticed her and ran towards Tenten.

"Tenten! Tenten! These boys are scaring me! They say you eat boys and that you're not my friend!"said Sasuke, cying and holding onto her, while pointing at the boys.

' _Though he's the most babyish boy I know!'_ thought Tenten.

"Of course I don't eat boys! But I'm not your friend..." Tentensaid.

"What!"shreiked Sasuke.

**R&R**

**Hee hee what happens? You'll see...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**-----------------------------------------**

"I'm your best friend!"said Tenten.

"That's not funny, Tenten,"said Sasuke, pounding on her stomach. Tears started to form. She was shocked, why is he crying, he could make other friends if she wasn't his. Even then, she is. Tenten shook her head and focused on what was really happening.

"Ah, Sasuke. I had lunch y'know. Do you want me to throw up?"she asked. Sasuke stopped and backed away.

**Next Day...(before academy starts...)**

"Hi Tenten!!!!"said Sasuke, jumping on her after seeing the sight of this kunoichi. Then he started to lick her face.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"said Tenten, tryimg to escape.

"Naruto said, to be your friend I have to act like a dog on the second day of our friendship, until one hour before school."

_' How exact is he?'_ thought Tenten.

Then Sasuke grabbed a bag,"Look, I have a ball and frisbee so we can play catch and fetch. I even have a leash. So how 'bout it?"

"...Okay, I'll play your little game, but promise me you'll go to the bathroom the HUMAN way!"

"HAHAHAHA it's a deal!"giggled Sasuke, "so what game shall we play first, Tenten?"

Tenten glanced at her watch. 20 minutes before academy. "Let's play a short game of fetch!"she suggested.

"Okay!"he said, and grabbed the ball. Tenten got in a throwing postition and she whipped it far. Sasuke ran full speed towards it, but it bounced off a wall and came back to Tenten. Sasuke however kept running, of course, he's not made of rubbery goodness, so the result was...BANG!

"Sasuke, Sasuke. You okay?"asked Tenten, running towards him.

"Yeah, I guess. Good thing it was arm first rather than head or face..."

_'He's a total idiot... a sweet, kind-hearted one though...'_ she thought.

"Heh, yeah..good thing,"she said softly.The bell rang. She helped Sasuke up and they both headed for class.

**After School...**

"Wanna come over Tenten? I want you to meet my nii-san!"asked Sasuke.

_' Him? He looks awfully scary...'_ thought Tenten, remembering him from the other day.

"Sure!"she blurted.

_'Crap!'_ she thought.

**How is Tenten gonna react when meeting Itachi? Does Sasuke's mom and brother accept her as his friend? Find out in the next chapter...when it's out...R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Part 1**

**-----------------------**

**Uchiha Estate...(driveway/gate thing...)**

"Tenten, where are you going?"asked Sauske, seeing her walk past the Uchiha estate.

"I need to ask my mom, y'know,"replied Tenten. Sasuke started to catch up.

"And dad too!"said Sasuke.

"Hm? Dad? Oh, he's not here."

"H-he's...DEAD!!!!!???"shrieked Sasuke.

"...No, he's at work.."

"Oh..."

**Later...**

"Yeah, my mom said it was okay, but I have to be back at 5:30." (It's 4pm now)

"Great, let's go!"

**Back at the Estate...**

"Mom, dad(his dad is at work, though...) can Tenten come over..well, she's already here..."asked Sasuke.

_' Tenten? Isn't that a girl's name? Ah, Sasuke's already the "Prince" of the academy...'_ thought Itachi.Then he walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

"AH! Don't hurt me!"she said, hiding behind Sasuke, a.k.a. her human shield.

Itachi looked at the knife in his left hand, little did he know Tenten was scared of him 'cuz he was big, not the fact that he was holding a knife.

"Oh, this? I'm not gonna stab you!"

Tenten still hid behind her human shield, until Mikoto came. Finally, another kunoichi.(although, she's a kunoichi in training)

"Hello, I'm Sasuke's mom. Call me Mrs.Uchiha or Mikoto,"she said sweetly.

"Hey, you don't let me call you Mikoto, why let her?"hissed Sasuke, swinging his arms, accidental hitting Tenten.

"Aii!"shrieked Tenten, putting her hands on her forehead.

"Oh, are you okay, Tenten?"

"Uh..fine..."

"I'm not surprised...you are a big klutz..."sighed Itachi, walking back into the kitchen.

"Am not!"

_'...actually, I'm not surprised either...'_ thought Tenten, and Mikoto.

**Yeah...this is part one 'cuz I can't think of any ideas and I didn't really answer some of the questions in the other chapter...hopefully they will be answered in the next chapter! R&R**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm suffering a serious writer's block. I want to update, but I can't think straight...boo hoo. I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks for supporting the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

**ICKY, Icky, icky**

**Chapter 5  
**

**A/N: Soryy if this doesn't make sense. It's been a long while before I started writing this chapter.**

**Sorry, for the long wait, enjoy!**

"**What do you two want to eat?"asked Mikoto.**

"**UDON! With miso and maybe eggs(I'm not sure if that's a real dish)"cheered Sasuke.**

"**Well, let's ask the guest,"suggested Mikoto.**

"**Soba. Plain soba, nothing else. Well, tea too,"mumbled Tenten.**

"**Why soba? It's so thin, you don't even have to chew"(what? So he just swallows it? What is he now, a snake?)**

"**But udon is so thick, I bet it could take an hour even(I bet not) just chewing!"stated Tenten.**

"**Kids, kids. Why don't I just make some kuzu-mochi?"(sweet ricecake...I just love using japenese words:)) asked Mikoto.**

"**Okay!"they both shouted.**

"**Well, what do you want to drink?"**

"**Green tea!"shouted Sasuke.**

"**Red tea!"shouted Tenten.**

"**Red? Why not green? They both taste the exact same!"(not the after taste)**

"**Exactly! Then we sould have red tea!"**

"**Kids, no fighting!How about black tea?"**

"**Okay."**

**Sorry outta ideas. Jeez, these two share a lot in common. They aren't even the same age. Will that ruin their friendship, or will it create something else?**


End file.
